


Your My Wife?

by honey_bee_holly



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_bee_holly/pseuds/honey_bee_holly
Summary: Tony has just got out of surgery, he is all drugged up and he gets completely shocked to find out that the woman sitting next to him is his wife…





	Your My Wife?

You’ve been sitting in this bright room for more than 5 hours.  
5 hours of sitting in this hard chair.  
5 hours of waiting and worrying for any news from the doctors.  
5 hours thinking you may never see him again. 

Leaning forward with your elbows on your knees, running your hands over your face. You sigh.

“Mrs Stark” A small voice calls.

You look up with a worried frown to see the doctor who took charge of the surgery.

“Uh yes” You take a deep breath, standing up. “Yes sorry, how’s he doing? Is he going to be already” 

“Mrs Stark I’m glad to say the surgery went well, he should be just fine. He’s gonna need to be on bed rest for awhile and to have any stress.” You sighed in relief.

“Yea I can try and get him to do that, might be a little difficult he is quite a stubborn man” You chuckled quietly remembering all the times you’ve tried to get him to come to bed and rest. “Uh when can I see him yet? When should he wake up?” You asked, fiddling with your wedding ring.

“You can see him now, he should be waking up rather soon.” The doctor smiled, stepping aside for you to follow him when you nodded.

** 

You have been sitting next to his bed for about 15 minutes before you saw him starting to wake.

Reaching over to brush hair from his forehead with a smile. “Hi hunny.” You whispered.

“Hmmmm” He mumbled with a sleepy drugged up smile. “We in hospital.” He asked in a croaky voice.

“Yea hunny we’re in a hospital, you had a accident on a mission remember?”

“Oh” He whispered, shovelling round on the bed. “Can I sit up?” 

“Soon, I’ll ask one of the nurses when they come back in ok”

“Mmmmm” He turns to look at you frowning. “Did the doctors send you?” He blinks a few times “You are some eye candy.” He paused. “WOW you are… you are the prettiest lady I have EVER seen.” He hums. “Are you a model?” He starts frowning at you again.

You’re trying not to laugh. “No hunny” 

“Who… who are you.” He paused to lick his lips. “What’s your name”

“My name’s Y/N, I’m your wife.” You smile at him.

Tony’s eyes widen in shock, mouth falling open. “YOUR MY WIFE.” He yells in a croaking voice.

“Yea Tone.” You giggle at him, reaching over to wipe the little bit of drool on his chin before sitting back.

“Holy shit…” He starts blinking rapidly, turning away. “My wife, damn.” He whispers to himself with a smile.

Turning back to look at you. “How long?” He reaches out for your hand which you give him gladly. 

You giggle, shaking your head.

He gasps “Do we have kids.” He asks with excitement, his eyes lighting up like you’ve never seen before.

“Uhhh.” You paused grinning. “Not yet?” You answer with a slight hint of question.

“Oh man.” He pouts looking down at your hand in his. He looks back at you. “Have we kissed yet?” 

“Yes Tone.” “hmmm good.” He paused rubbing the back of you hand. “Can we kiss?” 

“Sure hunny.” You lean over as he closes his eyes and he pouts his lips, but instead of kissing him on his lips you kiss his forehead. 

“Ohhh noooo, kiss.” Tony pouts his lips out more making kissing noises before giggling.

Chuckling you give him a small peak, feeling him smile into it.

“Hmmm.” Opening his eyes he looks at you. “You we call each other hunny?” He sniffs. “How long we been married?”

“Awhile hun.” You grin with a giggle.

“Oh my god I hit the jackpot.” He throws his hands up, taking the one his holding with him.

“Come on Tone hands back down hun.” You slowly bring his hands back down to his chest as he closes his eyes muttering. “Beautiful wife.” 

Tony’s eyes shoot straight open again and turning to you quicker than you’ve ever seen him do.

“Wait… wait let me see your face.” Tony throws his hands out towards you. “Let me look at you…” Huffing and shovelling round on the bed again. “Wow, we’re married.” He looks down at your hands. “Oh did I get you that ring?” He rubs his thumb over your wedding ring. “I must ‘ave really liked you.” 

“Oh god Tone” You snort, watching as his eyes start to shut.

“My wife.” He giggles. “MY wife… so pretty.” 

“Yea Tone your wife.” You reach your hand back over to rub it through his hair, hoping he’ll fall back to sleep.

He licks his lips, opening his eyes back up yet again. “We should try.”

“Try for what Tone.” 

“For a baby.” Your hands pauses in his hair as he looks at you dreamily.


End file.
